


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°127 : « Resplendissante »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [127]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, I love them too much, Legends Never Die, Romantic Fluff, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Un Luke Skywalker ébahi par sa fiancée. Que dire de plus ? Ah, oui : c'est mignon, forcément.
Relationships: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 1





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°127 : « Resplendissante »

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur Luke et Mara... ;) (M'enfin, je pense pas que vous vous en plaigniez, si ?)

\- Tu es éblouissante, commenta un Luke Skywalker parfaitement ébahi.

Mara venait d’apparaître dans leur salon, parée pour la soirée caritative à laquelle Leia avait convié le nouveau couple. Si Luke avait consenti à quelques difficiles efforts vestimentaires, allant à l’encontre de sa nature profonde très sobre, Mara avait quant à elle sorti le grand jeu.

Et elle savait y faire, de par son ancienne couverture de danseuse à la Cour Impériale. Ses longs cheveux roux flamboyant étaient enserrés dans un chignon à la déstructuration soigneusement étudiée, surmonté par de petites tresses éparses qui supportaient des bijoux argentés. Son maquillage avait juste ce qu’il fallait d’élégance, et sa longue robe d’un gris poudré était rehaussée d’une étroite bande de tissu rouge à la taille. Les seuls bijoux qu’elle arborait étaient un bracelet métallique délicatement orné, porté au poignet droit, et sa bague de fiançailles assez sobre.

\- Allez, fermier, arrête de t’extasier comme ça, ta mâchoire ne va pas tarder à se décrocher, le taquina-t-elle en réponse à l’émerveillement de son futur époux.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour une fois, une mâchoire qui se décrocherait devant Mara ne serait pas due à un coup de poing dans ladite mâchoire, ce serait un progrès indéniable xD


End file.
